Inuyasha Meets the Ring
by Midnite-Saki
Summary: THE YOKOSHIMA SISTAZ PRESENT....something for you to read..and the title says it all!


**

* * *

Sada & Saki: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! **

**Saki: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO!!!..**

**Sada: SHE DOESN'T...**

**Saki n' Sada: SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm To Sexy**

It was a morning that seemed not to stand out in many specific ways, and although the wind was unusually warm for an August day, everything else seemed as if it had been cloned from the days before. The same blue birds chirped outside Sesshoumaru's bathroom window, which he was doomed to share with his annoying little brother, who just so happened to be a hanyou, one of the few facts that Sesshoumaru would never let poor little Inuyasha forget. They weren't exactly the richest demons in the country so each morning, at which time Inuyasha would kick the covers and refuse to face the sunlight, Sesshoumaru would be first in the only shower and out before Inuyasha could notice.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had become heartbroken when Kagome, his "soul mate", viciously broke his fragile heart and left it shattered when she moved to Washington DC in search of, well she described as "meeting new people". But Inuyasha moved on and in fact, had, rather angrily, woken up from a date gone wrong this very morning. Sesshoumaru thought he had nothing to worry about (what with his snobby attitude Inuyasha would surely find a way to blame the Coke spilling incident on his date, and Shessy would get some extra time in the shower) But Inuyasha actually decided to get an early start this morning, only for the fact that he had a job interview and wasn't hung over enough to stay home.

As Inu's little puppy ears tweaked out from under the covers, he raised one eyebrow and slowly lifted enough of his head to see the bright sun that rose right outside the window of the brothers' Tokyo apartment. With a groan, and an urging desire to get back in bed, Inuyasha put his slippers on the wrong feet as usual and headed towards the bathroom, which he was positive Sesshoumaru had gotten out of. Just to be sure, Inu slipped his face into a little opening that suggested that someone had forgotten to close the door and turned red from laughter as he saw that Shessy was running a bit...late.

Not only was he in nothing but a pink bathrobe, he had bright Brittany Spears slippers and was singing into a hairbrush. Inuyasha smirked as he listened to Shessy's shower songs.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts..."

Then Sesshoumaru mumbled for a little, until he got back on track and kept singing for a good 20 minutes, while Inuyasha stood at the door smirking occasionally, but never loud enough for Sesshoumaru to realize his...show...was being watched.

Suddenly, Inuyasha let out a laugh that made Sesshoumaru turn his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! YOU PERVERT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU HANG OUT WIT MIROKU! BASTARD!"

"Sesshoumaru, I never realized you were so...talented..." Smirked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru kicked the slippers under the sink and threw the hairbrush at Inuyasha, who ducked just in time to avoid a big bruise on his forehead.

The rest of the morning was silent, although an occasional smirk or two from Inuyasha would cause Sesshoumaru to throw more things. He got him a couple times, and Inuyasha left for his job interview without bothering to realize the bump on his head.

The pizza place where Inuyasha had his interview just so happened to be across the street from the one Inuyasha had recently been fired from. He tried to hide his face until every familiar person he knew had been passed. He then lifted his head and gave Sesshoumaru a cute puppy face look.

"So, how do I look?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Well I thought since you were so, fashionable, you could give me some advice, I heard you like pink"

Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha ran of into PizzaPlanet. Then he walked back to the car and drove away.

* * *

Inu stormed into PizzaPlanet and went straight for the front desk to ask for the pizza guy to come out and have a little chat about what position he would be working in. Fred, the owner of the shop, was busy cooking so he spoke without glancing at Inuyasha. 

"So I heard you have previous experience, is that right?"

"Umm...yeah I uh...I get around"

"How DO you get around?"

"You know, umm, what are those things called—Right, a bike"

"Thought so," Smirked Fred, "And how do you suppose you will deliver to those far away places we get orders form every day? Ah, you kids these days, you'd think it would kill you to get a c—" Fred was interrupted by the lady at the front desk.

"Hey Fred, don't we have some sort of policy against hats?"

"Yes they are very dange—why do you have a hat on? I thought you read the policy," He growled at Inuyasha.

"Yes well it was um...chilly?"

"Take the hat off and get to work"

"But sir—"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

Inuyasha tried to brush his hair over his puppy ears and he took off the hat, but it didn't seem to work as he got kicked out the very next minute for making the front desk lady faint in front of a customer at the sight of those ears.

"Damn...HUMANS!"

"Awww...back so soon? And I thought you would have lasted four minutes this time...nope three's the record." Mocked Sesshoumaru

"Shut up"

"Well, let's go home"

"NO!!! NO NO NO!!!! I REFUSE TO BE KICKED OUT OF EVERY JOB FOR MY SPECIAL FEATURES! I'M GONNA GO FIND JOB WHILE YOU CAN SIT HERE ALL YOU WANT MOKING ME! YOU'LL SEE!!!" Screamed a red-faced Inuyasha as he stormed off to the car.

Sesshoumaru stood on sidewalk and calmly said, "Did you forget who's driving?"

"GOD DAMN IT! Ah what's the point, whatever, but I'm buying ramen on the way home."

As an avenged Sesshoumaru drove down the main road to their apartment Inuyasha waited for the redness of his face to fade and then blurted out,

"I need a vacation. Yeah, a really big vacation."

"If I take you on a nice, long vacation will you finally shut up and stop trying to find a human job?"

"Well, I'll try to stop looking for human jobs but I ain't makin' no promises about shutting up. You know it's against my...nature."

"I should have thought it would be too good to be true, but fine we'll take a vacation, I am kind of getting tired of that crummy old apartment of ours anyways."

"Ok, but you _do_ realize that if we go alone one of us won't end up alive at the end, right?"

"Lets take Miroku."

Sesshoumaru smirked to signify that Inuyasha must have been joking.

"I'm serious, lets take Miroku."

"You think I'm going to let you take a perverted freak like Miroku to a vacation?"

"Yup"

"NO!"

"All my ramen for a week"

"Where do we pick him up?"

"He likes to hang out around Sango's place, in fact, why don't we take her as well?"

"Because then we will have to take that annoying little cat of hers and that Shippo freak who wont shut up"

"Hey, for your information, he is a very nice freak."

"Never"

"Ok I'll make you a deal. If I can take all my friends I'll let you read that favourite book of yours."

"How To Kill a Hanyou for Dummies?"

"That's the one."

"Deal."

* * *

**Saki: MY PUPPY EARS!!**

**Sada: As much as I hate to say it but, they are: _Inuyasha_ characters 1996-2004 Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise, & Yomiuri TV.**

**Saki: Don't kill my pride....**

**Sada: ....-.-;;;;;;**

**Saki: crying her eyes out**

**Sada: Readers, dont mind her. But sorry this thingy was short. But what can I do...."When in doubt, screw it." as I always say. Buh Byez!!**

**Saki: sniff BYEEEE!!!....wahh...**


End file.
